leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.109
* Critical and Dodge Chance system tweaked. * Various and changes. |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.109 |Prev = V1.0.0.108 |Next = V1.0.0.110 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * - (Available for purchase, since it was added to game files since last patch, on Tuesday, January 4th.) The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, January 24th. * * In addition, the following skin was released along with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, September 26th, 2011. * PVP.net V1.27.47 * Fixed a bug where selecting a Skin late in the countdown process would produce an error. * Fixed a bug where players that had been disconnected from chat could not enter the Matchmaking queue. League of Legends V1.0.0.109 英雄 (Original Stats) * Renekton uses a new resource system called Fury. Renekton gains Fury by attacking or dealing damage with spells. When he has gathered enough Fury, the resource will be expended to empower his skills with bonus effects. * : Renekton swings his blade, dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing for a portion of the damage dealt. ** Fury Bonus: Heal amount raised dramatically. * : Renekton's next attack swings twice, dealing damage, plus a large portion of his base damage, stunning his target briefly and applying on-hit effects each time. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton's next attack swings three times, dealing a huge portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target greatly and applying on-hits each time. * : Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target, he can use Dice for a brief period of time for the same effect. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton deals 50% increased damage and reduces the armor of units hit. * (Ultimate): Renekton empowers himself with dark energy, gaining size and bonus health. He deals periodic damage to enemies around him and rapidly gains Fury. * (Innate): Renekton gains 5 Fury per autoattack. Having sufficient fury empowers Renekton’s abilities with bonus effects, but this drains Fury. Out of combat, Renekton loses 5 Fury per second. * : ** Base damage changed to 20/65/110/155/200 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 130% from 100%. ** Damage loss per unit increased to 10% from 6%. ** Maximum damage loss increased to 50% from 30%. * : ** Base damage increased to 250/475/700 from 250/400/550. ** Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight. ** Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers hit effects like . ** Now triggers spell hit effects like . ** Cannot be dodged or blocked by . ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. * now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death. * Stats: ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 212. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 38. ** Base damage reduced to 48 from 53. ** Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.9. ** Base armor reduced to 12.5 from 14.75. * : mana cost increased to 12/15/18/21/24 from 8/10/12/14/16. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth. * : duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * : bonus attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100% per second. * : ** Improved Turret AI so they will prioritize attacking Champions that attack Heimerdinger. ** Turrets now work on an ammo system (25 second ammo cooldown). ** 1 second placement cooldown. ** Levelup progression reversed for ranks 2 and 3. *** Rank 2 - Places armor and magic resistance reducing green turrets. *** Rank 3 - Places two turrets. ** Turrets bonus health on rank 4 increased to 125 from 100. ** Turrets now gain 15 health per Heimerdinger level down from 21. ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60. ** Tooltip now references 'turrets' rather than 'towers'. * : ** Now also increases number of to 5 while active. ** Now also increases missile speed on to 1000 from 750 while active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would stop firing resistance piercing and area-effect shots. * Fixed a bug where provided less health regeneration than stated. * : cooldown reduced to 13/11/9/7/5 from 17/14/11/8/5. * now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready. * : base damage changed to 80/120/160/200/240 from 90/120/150/180/210. * : duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. * : range decreased to 800 from 825. * Fixed a bug that caused Lux to have 0 base mana regeneration. * Shield decay reduced to 3% from 5%. * Base movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : damage bonus per kill increased to 3 from 2. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 65/110/155/200/245. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 50% from 30%. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. * : stun duration reduced to 0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * : ** Damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22%. ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. * Fixed a bug with where it would cause performance issues while on. * : duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * : critical chance increased to 10% + 0.4% per percentage of health missing from just 0.5% per percentage of health missing. * Base attack range increased to 500 from 475. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Attack speed bonus now reaches its maximum duration twice as fast. * now properly remembers toggle state when you respawn. * : cooldown changed to 10 from 12/11/10/9/8. * : base damage reduced to 125/225/325 from 125/250/375. * : duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. 物品 * now shows the 6 items it builds into instead of 5. * upgrade paths updated. * Wards no longer grant experience on death. * : cost reduced to 125 from 150. * : total cost increased to 3400 from 3300. * Fixed a bug where didn't appear in the Attack Speed tab. Masteries * ** Now provides all of its benefit at level 1 rather than half at level 1 and the other half scaling up to level 18. ** Fixed bugs where Ardor was not counting Ability Power and Attack Speed from many sources - essentially anything that wasn't an item. ** Fixed a bug where Ardor and were double multiplicative. ** Clarified the tooltip. General * We have changed how critical strike and dodge chance work. You will now get fewer ‘lucky’ or ‘unlucky’ streaks where you get no critical hits/dodges in a row, or a lot of them in a row. Your average chance to get a crit is the same as before though – if you have a 50% crit rate, and you make 100 attacks, you’ll still crit about 50 times. * 's Wrath of the Ancients spell no longer targets stealthed units. * Jungle monsters that previously had negative magic resistance now have magic resistance of zero. * Monster camps will now properly update when scouted with vision. * Chat will now display the Champion being played by the person who is speaking. Notes * The following change appeared on the official patch notes but wasn't implemented until the next patch: * ** : cooldown increased to 12 from 9. Patch Day Video Preview Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.109 en:V1.0.0.109